For see you again
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Una absurda discución hace que una relación se vea envuelta en una pequeña separación. A pesar de que ambos se sienten culpables, no saben como perdonarse el uno con el otro. Pero una pequeña intervensión logrará unirlos de nuevo. Pokeshipping, songfic.


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20: **Jejejeje, bien, vengo aquí dejando un nuevo fic, algo extraño de mí porque no había hecho uno de esta pareja y para dar explicación a porque lo hago, es porque es un regalito para una buena amiga que me hice aquí en fanfiction, jejeje, es por ello que este es mi segundo fic de tipo anime. Así que espero que te guste este regalito que es para ti naliaseleniti, disfrutalo. A sí, se me olvidaba. La canción que usare para este fic es _"Por volverte a ver"_ de **Alex Sintek**. Bien, a disfrutar... Espero.

* * *

**For see you again.**

- Rayos. ¿Por qué todo terminó así? – grito un chico de cabellos color oscuro con ira mientras arrojaba una almohada al otro lado de su habitación -. ¿Cómo es que pude ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué es que no supe simplemente decirle que lo sentía? ¿Por qué? – se maldijo internamente mientras seguía desquitándose con cada cosa que veía en la habitación - ¿Por qué es que soy tan idiota? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? - se dijo mientras azotaba su cabeza repetidas veces contra la pared. - Soy un completo imbécil. Y ahora para colmo ella se fue, se fue con ese idiota de Rudy - Ash se veía eufórico por lo que paso. No paraba de regañarse y de golpearse por lo que había pasado entre él y Misty, así que no podía sentirse tranquilo consigo mismo.

- Pika, pi - le hablo su amigo Pikachu desde su cama intentando tranquilizarlo, pero no tuvo ningún efecto.

- No me digas que me calme, sabes que soy un imbécil por no hacer algo cuando tuve la oportunidad - vocifero molesto ante su amigo haciendo que se escondiera debajo de su cama para buscar resguardo de su ira.

- ¡Toc-toc!

Un pequeño golpeteo proveniente de afuera de su habitación le hizo detenerse de su castigo y giro a ver de quien se trataba.

- Hijo. ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó una mujer muy preocupada aun sin entrar a la habitación.

- No mama. Déjame en paz - pidió el muchacho muy molesto y arrojándose a la cama boca abajo y aferrando su cara a la almohada para no oírla.

Su madre entro de inmediato, no soportaba ver a su hijo sufrir por un mal de amor, y lo que menos soportaría de su hijo es que le faltase al respeto. Azotó la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que un eco sonoro se produjo adentro de la habitación oscura.

- ¡ASH KETCHUMP! - gritó molesta su madre al entrar, haciendo temblar a su hijo que intentaba contener las lagrimas de sus ojos -. ¿Se puede saber por qué es que no te has levantado de tu cama?

- No es asunto tuyo - le escrepó el mientras volvía a ocultarse en su almohada.

- Ash, ya no eres un jovencito para que estés actuando como uno. Debes levantarte de aquí. ¿Qué no ves que te haces daño?

Las palabras de su madre hicieron que su hijo levantara la mirada hacia ella. Su cara estaba sonrojada y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Sabia que su madre tenia razón, pero no podía soportar el dolor que ahora tenia.

- Hijo. Dime. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - pidió ella intentando animar a su hijo, tomando su barbilla y levantándola hacia sus ojos.

- Es complicado mama. Fue una estupidez. Mas bien, creo que fue una estupidez mía - le dijo él, haciendo que su madre se confundiera por lo que le decía.

- ¿Cómo de que crees que fue una estupidez tuya? ¿No sera que fue toda tu culpa que pasara eso? - le preguntó ella a Ash, intentando tener una respuesta mas clara de parte de el.

- Es que no lo se mama. Todo fue rápido - le dijo con suma vergüenza Se veía muy triste y a la vez muy confundido -. La verdad ambos nos comportamos muy idiotas por un asunto que ni al caso.

- ¿Pues cuéntame que paso? - pidió ella, haciendo dudar a su hijo si se lo contaba o no.

- Pues... Lo que paso fue...

Tras un par de horas de explicación confusa por parte de Ash, Delia se sentía tan confundida como él. No sabia a quien darle la razón por aquel asunto, y es que en verdad fue algo muy tonto por parte de ambos que si se ponía del lado de uno, el otro se sentiría ofendido. Así que ambos se sentían en una encrucijada.

- Mama... ¿Qué hago? - pidió Ash llorando, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente para buscar una respuesta, alguna que le ayudara con su relación.

- Ash, no se realmente como ayudarte esta vez - le comentó sincera mientras tomaba los cabellos de su hijo y los revolvía con su mano -. Pero lo que si te puedo decir que hagas es que seas tu quien le pida perdón - le sugirió ella mientras que Ash levantaba su mirada hacia su madre -. Ella es un poco obstinada, tanto como tu, así que no creo que puedan arreglar las cosas si uno no cede primero que el otro.

- Eso lo se mama. Pero ella se fue con Rudy. Y creo... Creo que la he perdido.

- No seas negativo Ash - le regaño su madre mientras lo levantaba y lo trataba de poner en su lugar -. Ella nunca dejara de amarte, yo lo se. Se el tiempo en que ella ha estado esperándote a que te fijaras en ella. Se lo que ha sufrido por cada vez que te ha visto partir. Asi que no digas algo como eso de que la has perdido porque esa es una vil mentira - le regañó su madre muy molesta, haciendo que Ash recapacitara sobre sus palabras -. Asi que levántate de tu cama, toma tu mochila, ponte tu chaleco y tu gorra, llévate a Pikachu y toma el primer barco que salga a Trobita y no vuelvas a casa hasta que te hallas arreglado con Misty y esa es una orden jovencito. ¿Entendiste?

Ash nunca en su vida había visto a su madre gritar y enfurecerse como un Groudon a punto de hacer erupción que se sintió totalmente intimidado por el aura agresiva que emanaba de su cuerpo, sin duda alguna, no esperaba que ella se pusiera así por su relación con Misty, por lo que no tardo en asentir y decir un "gracias mama", para luego hacer lo que su progenitora le pedía y marcharse a partir rumbo a Carmín para poder tomar un barco de inmediato a Trobita, el primero que fuera.

* * *

Delia veía a su hijo por la ventana de su casa partir a la ruta 1 con gran velocidad y sin perder tiempo en alguna parada o en algún puesto de comida rápida Ella bajo luego de verlo correr con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se decidió a encender la radio para calmar sus nervios que también tenia, pues esperaba tener razón con lo que le había dicho a su hijo y no esperaba equivocarse con lo que decía, aunque algo en su interior le decía que Ash lo lograría como siempre lo ha hecho con todo lo que se propone, así también como sabia que necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito para que pudiera reaccionar y hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

Después de prender la radio, escuchó una voz metálica y electrónica, que al parecer sonaba muy activa provenir de esta, siendo de la DJ de la radio que estaba al aire en ese momento.

- ...Bueno, acaban de escuchar otro clásico de amor que tenemos aquí. Y Rachel, tu novio en verdad parece que lo siente, así que espera que lo perdones después de esto, y yo también lo espero... Bien, seguiremos aquí al aire toda la noche, así que si quieren dedicarle una canción especial para aquella personita especial, no duden en contactarme. Soy Mary y están escuchando...

Lo que escucho Delia en ese instante le hizo venir una idea a la mente. Se dirigió de inmediato al teléfono de su casa y comenzó a apretar botones al azar para hacer una llamada.

- Hola... ¿Mary? ¿ Podrías hacerme un favor?...

* * *

En Isla Trobita, una joven pelirroja miraba las estrellas desde el balcón de lo que parecía ser un castillo, viendo como estas se reflejaban en el mar y dejando que su largo cabello suelto se dejara llevar por la salada brisa del mar. Pero no lucía que disfrutara de la vista, pues sus ojos estaban hinchados y llenos de lagrimas que no paraban de bajar por sus mejillas. Ella se quedo apoyada al barandal del balcón observando un punto al azar, solo pensaba en lo que había pasado días atrás y no sabía qué hacer.

Rudy le había ofrecido pasar un tiempo en su isla con ella y con su hermanita para que pudiera "relajar su mente", solo como amigos. Ella tan inocentemente aceptó su oferta sin saber que él aún seguía queriendo algo con ella, pero de todas formas, no quería ver a Ash. Había cometido un error y lo que menos quería era verle. No sabía ni qué decirle, ni siquiera sabía si él aceptaría sus disculpas, porque sabía muy bien que en algo de aquella discusión también era su culpa, al igual culpa de él, pero no sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan perdida. Antes no era así, porque siempre ella era la que tenía razón y en esta situación de una discusión por un tema tan estúpido, sintió que lo perdía para siempre, pero no sabía qué hacer. Es por eso que había ido a buscar un lugar tranquilo para poder saber qué hacer. No quería dar un brazo a torcer, eso era seguro. No quería que ese chico que tanto amaba y que también era tan fanfarrón y egocéntrico se saliera con la suya y ganara... Pero, ¿ganar qué? Sabía que no tenía sentido un pleito como ese. Aunque ella ganara, ¿cual sería su premio? No sabía porque era tan orgullosa, pero la satisfacción que tenía de hacer ver menos a Ash frente a ella y solamente con ella la hacía sentir totalmente bien, aunque a la vez se entristecía por él, pero no podía negar algo como esa sensación en ella al ver que era mejor que él en algo.

Esa rivalidad era algo que los separaba cada vez que había algo en lo que querían ser mejor que el otro, pero también es por lo mismo que los dos se unieron en primer lugar. Esa sensación de demostrar ser mejor, de ser capaz de demostrarle lo que valen ante el otro, aquella sensación de emoción y alegría al ver que son buenos en algo, y más aún, la sonrisa que despedían el uno del otro al ver cuando ganan, esa misma sonrisa que la volvía loca y que a él también le hacía sentir totalmente enloquecido de amor por ella, era por lo que su relación siempre mejoraba y empeoraba. Pero siempre Misty ha sido tan orgullosa de demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos ante alguien como él que cada vez que peleaban, se separaban, y aunque esta situación fue totalmente ridícula, ella no quería dar el brazo a torcer, y como siempre, Ash tenía que ser el mártir ante ella y también odiaba cuando se ponía como la victima. Por lo que no sabía que hacer en situaciones así.

Quería pensar qué hacer, pero no se le ocurría nada. Cada vez que ella buscaba alguna manera de reconciliarse con él sin ser ella quien diera su brazo a torcer, todo se iba al diablo. No había una solución, aunque más bien, no quería tomar la solución de pedirle perdón, pero siempre su orgullo estaba por delante.

Misty seguía deprimida viendo en el balcón el mar, y fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por una aguda voz proveniente de la puerta de la habitación.

- Misty, Misty - chilló la jovencita de cabellos rubios al entrar por la puerta y abrazarse a la pelirroja.

- Hola Mary. ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó preocupada, tratando de ocultar su tristeza con una sonrisa fingida.

- Vine a buscarte. Mi hermano dice que ya es hora de cenar y es mejor que vengas a acompañarnos - le pidió ella tratando de tirar de la mano de la pelirroja hasta la cocina.

- Dile a tu hermano que en unos minutos bajo. Solo quiero... Solo quiero despejar mi mente. ¿Está bien, Mary? - le preguntó ella sonriente mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta.

- ¿Algo te pasa Misty? - Mary parecía estar algo confusa por el comportamiento de su invitada.

- No, tranquila, no es nada. Es solo que... Es algo que aprenderás cuando crezcas - le respondió cabizbaja mientras veía de soslayo el mar como antes.

Mary parecía no creerle lo que le decía y se acerco a ella con las mejillas infladas y una expresión molesta, demostrando el odio que le tenía a los temas que ocultaban los mayores.

- Por favor. Dime. ¿Algo te tiene triste? - le preguntó ella mientras la llevaba a la cama de la chica.

- Algo así, pero es por una estupidez.

- ¿Una estupidez? - preguntó Mary curiosa.

- Sí, pero como te digo, trato de relajar mi mente para saber como arreglarlo. Es solo que... No sé que hacer. Siento que mi cabeza no para de volverme loca y no sé que hacer.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando mi hermano o yo nos sentimos estresados y no sabemos que hacer. Mi hermano es quien pone algo de música para ayudar a relajarnos mientras entrena a sus pokémon con sus prácticas de baile. Eso siempre ayuda. Tal vez te pueda servir.

La sugerencia de la pequeña le decía a Misty que no era tan mala idea y antes de que se diera cuenta, Mary ya había encendido la radió de la habitación de Misty.

- Misty, escucha por ahora la radio y cuando te sientas mejor, baja a comer. ¿Sí?

Misty no podría decirle no a esa mirada que le daba la pequeña que solo se limito a sonreír y asentir para que ella gritara emocionada y saliera corriendo a la cocina para avisarle a su hermano que en pocos minutos Misty bajaría para cenar.

La pelirroja escucho atenta la estación de radio que Mary le había dejado, aunque no se escuchaba nada por la interferencia, trato de mover el botón de la radio para encontrar alguna estación que ella pudiera escuchar bien. Cambio las estaciones hasta que una de ellas que provenía de la región de Jotho y su señal era ayudada a distribuirse por las torres de radio cercanas a la Isla, hicieron que una voz metálica se escuchara de aquel aparato electrónico.

- ...Hola nuevamente a todos. Hemos estado recibiendo muchas llamadas para aquellas parejas que quieren reconciliarse y he estado escuchando cada una de las historias que nos han llegado aquí y sin duda, hay una que más me rompió el corazón por lo bella que es y me dieron ganas de poner esta canción que se me pidió poner de inmediato, a pesar de que la razón que paso para que esta dulce pareja se separara fuera totalmente una estupidez... - Misty escucho con atención como Mary de la radio expresaba aquellos sentimientos a la pareja que quería reconciliar, pero por alguna razón le sonaba familiar el motivo de que se separara esa pareja - ...Y como estamos casi por terminar el programa, solo pondré esta última canción con la esperanza de que esta chica logre perdonar a su novio... - a Misty le carcomía las ansias por escuchar de quien se trataba, si tuviera al menos un indicio de que fuera Ash el que estaba encargándose de hacer aquella llamada para pedirle perdón a ella, aunque se sentía mal de que él fuera quien lo hiciera primero cuando ella también tuvo la culpa y huyo de él - ...Por ahora no diremos el nombre del novio o la novia sino hasta finalizar la programación, pero solo para que pueda seguir escuchando esta programación, llamaremos al chic la chica M. Así que M, espero que nos estés escuchando...

Misty se estaba muriendo por dentro, sentía que era Ash quien había hecho eso, pero no sabía con exactitud si él era tan romántico o tan listo como para hacer algo como ello. Aparte de que lo creía tan cobarde como para llamarle a la chica de la estación de radio como para pedirle perdón, en lugar de hacerlo frente a frente como un hombre. Aunque le daba igual, si Ash se disculpaba con ella de esa forma, sentía que la culpa la comía por dentro. Y con los sobrenombres que Mary dio ahí, sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca.

* * *

Dándose al mismo tiempo aquella transmisión en Isla Trovita, un chico castaño se estaba encargando de arreglar todo para la cena. Tenía velas puestas sobre el extenso comedor y había hecho un buen Farfecht´d al horno para Misty. Pero no se veía nada contento. Estaba demasiado violento con poner los platos de porcelana blanca y los cubiertos de plata que su hermanita estaba tan asustada que solo se ocultaba detrás de una de las sillas del comedor asomando tímidamente sus ojitos para ver a su hermano mayor vociferar con ira después de haber encendido a la radio.

Rudy, cuando había escuchado lo que su hermana fue a hablar con Misty para que bajara a comer, había encendido la radió repentinamente, debido a que pocas estaciones llegaban a Trovita. Quería al menos saber qué era lo que escuchaba ella para mantener el ambiente durante la cena, pero cuando escucho aquella conversación que dio la chica de la radio, le sentía hervir su sangre por los seudónimos que dio. Imaginaba que el idiota de Ketchump había hecho aquella llamada para pedirle perdón a su novia. Cómo ninguna de sus llamadas llegaba a su casa debido a que las líneas las había bloqueado, el celular de Misty lo tenía guardado en otro lado, fingiendo que se le perdió durante su traslado a la Isla, creyó que Ash se había dado cuenta que la única manera de comunicarse con ella para poder reconciliarse era solo con la ayuda de la radio. Sentía que sus planes se iban a la deriva. Aunque no podía entrar al cuarto de Misty así como si nada y decirle _"lo siento, no puedes estar escuchando música en la casa"_, si es que uno mismo se centra en poner música para entrenar a sus pokémon, por todos los cielos.

- Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¡MALDICIÓN! - Rudy lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a cortar la energía eléctrica de su casa.

Aunque para llegar ahí desde su cocina tomaría cinco minutos, tenía que ahorrar ese tiempo corriendo para que no lo termine de escuchar Misty y ella al menos no le pase por la mente volver a ver a ese chico que tanto odio le tenía.

* * *

Misty escuchaba atentamente el ritmo de esa canción, el pequeño ruido que ocasionaban los Kricketot al inicio de la canción la arrullaban y le daban ese no sé qué de misterio, por lo que se recostó en su cama boca abajo y escuchaba con atención aquella canción (esperando que fuera para ella), jugando con sus piernas de forma impaciente mientras su cuerpo seguía el ritmo de aquella canción y sus oídos se concentraban de escuchar aquella letra. Ella conocía el nombre de esa canción porque sus hermanas luego ponían canciones románticas en el gimnasio cada vez que era día de hacer la limpieza, pero nunca le presto atención, a lo que estaba atenta a cada palabra que saliera de aquel aparato electrónico.

**Nos fallaron dos palabras.**  
**Y sabernos perdonar.**  
**Que fácil era haber dicho lo siento.**

Eso era muy cierto. Cuando paso eso, esas palabras que parecían ser tan fáciles de decir le costaron trabajo decirlas. O más bien a ella. Pero imaginaba que Ash sentía lo mismo al tratar de expresarse con ella.

**Pero nos sobraba orgullo.**  
**Y nos faltaba humildad.**  
**Y puse tanto esfuerzo en ser el primero en hablar.**  
**Que cuando uno se atreve es tarde ya, tarde yaaa**.

- Es cierto, somos muy orgullosos. Y me cuesta mucho ser más honesta contigo... Ahora es tarde... Supongo... Aunque... Si eres tú quien pidió esta canción... Supongo que lo sientes tanto como yo, ¿no? - se dijo con tristeza mientras miraba al suelo con una sonrisa amargada. Sentía que él quería pedir lo siento solo por estar con ella nuevamente, tal y como ella a él.

**Volverte a ver.**  
**Hoy daría media vida por volverte a ver.**  
**Y recuperar el tiempo que se me escapo.**  
**Y decir lo siento una y otra vez.**  
**No me sirve la razón si tu no estas si no estas aquí.**

- Si eso es cierto Ketchump. ¿Por qué es que no vienes? ¿Por qué no vienes a pedirme disculpas? ¿Eh? - maldijo a su novio mientras golpeaba con el tacón de sus zapatillas rojas al suelo. Pero luego callo en la conclusión de que ella hacía lo mismo -. Bueno... Debo admitir que también me comporte como una idiota inmadura... Creo que sé a lo que quieres llegar Ash Ketchump.

**Nos fallaron dos palabras.**  
**Y sabernos perdonar.**  
**Que fácil era haber dicho lo siento.**  
**Son dos sencillas palabras.**  
**Fáciles de pronunciar.**  
**Quien las dice primero suele ser quien ama más.**  
**Y amar es darlo todo sin pedir y esperar.**

- Exacto... Creo que sí tu usas esta forma de demostrar que lo sientes... Supongo que no supe amarte más de lo que yo te amo y como siempre te he amado... - se dijo entre lagrimas, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar aquellas palabras -. Es cierto que nos falto saber perdonar. Lamento ser tan orgullosa - se maldijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de su cama -. Y era tan fácil, pero tan fácil... Que idiota fui... Y todo por una idiotez. Cielos.

**Volverte a ver.**  
**Hoy daría cualquier cosa por volverte a ver.**  
**Y aprendí a no querer tanto y a querer mejor.**  
**Y decir lo siento amor perdóname.**  
**No me sirve la razón si tu no estas, si no estas aquí.**

- Cuanta razón Ash, cuanta razón. ¿De todas formas, de qué nos sirve tener la razón con alguien cómo tú en primer lugar? Siempre discutimos. Los dos somos tan tercos para demostrar que el otro está equivocado... Y esas mismas discusiones fueron lo que nos llevo a tenernos tanto cariño. Al diablo con esto. Siempre peleamos y me gusta, pero no por ello voy a dejar de amarte maldito Ketchump - se dijo entre risas mientras se tumbaba de nuevo sobre su cama llorando por las tonterías que pasaron y sobre lo que tenía que hacer.

Luego la radio se apago y la canción no llegó a su final porque la luz se había ido de todo el edificio, llegando a extrañar a Misty por el extraño suceso que aconteció frente a ella. Aparte de que se sintió un poco molesta por ello ya que al final no pudo escuchar de quien se trataba aquella pareja, pero igual no tuvo duda alguna de que fue por parte de Ash. Les describía perfectamente a ambos. Una canción como anillo al dedo, como bien diría ella. Pero sin nada de luz en su recamara se empezó a extrañar por el repentino apagón que afectó a todo el edificio.

- Rudy. ¿Rudy, estás ahí? - preguntó ella levantándose a tientas de su cama por la poca luz que entraba de la ventana por la luz de Luna que llegaba hasta ahí -. Se fue la luz. ¿Sabes si fue por culpa de los fusibles? - preguntó nuevamente tras bajar por las escaleras con cuidado.

- No te preocupes - le respondió donde sea que estuviese -. Estoy encargándome de eso.

- Está bien - le dijo sin mucha importancia mientras volvía a su habitación -. Bueno Ash Ketchump, para que veas que yo soy quien te ama más, seré la primera en decirte frente a frente que lo siento - se dijo con entusiasmo mientras guardaba con la poca luz de su cuarto su maleta para partir de nuevo a Kanto.

Cuando había terminado de arreglar sus cosas, la luz había regresado al gimnasio, y Rudy había subido hasta su habitación para saber como se encontraba su querida invitada, aunque quedo perplejo al ver como ella cargaba sus maletas consigo.

- ¿M-Misty? ¿P-Por qué empacas? ¿No piensas quedarte aquí otro rato más? ¿Acaso ese tonto de tu ex no te hizo sufrir demasiado? - le increpó mientras intentaba disimuladamente evitar que huyera de la Isla.

- Rudy, por favor. La verdad fue una idiotez y deja decir que es mi ex. Solo fue un pleito de novios, en realidad no sé de dónde sacas conclusiones - le dijo mientras buscaba algún puerto con un bote disponible para partir al puerto de Ciudad Carmín.

- P-Pero qué no te ha herido lo qué te dijo. ¿Lo perdonaras tan fácilmente? ¿ Volverás como un pequeño Growhlite faldero a él?

- A sí es. Pienso perdonarlo, pero no como tú dices. Volveré porque lo amo - le increpó molesta mientras seguía su camino hacía los muelles sin perder el paso - ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera sé por qué es que vine a ti para pedir ayuda si de todas formas detestas mi relación con Ash. Hasta pronto insensible.

Con estas palabras dejo totalmente petrificado a Rudy que no sabía qué hacer en aquella situación. Solo pudo verla partir en el primer bote (inseguro y mal oliente) que encontró, para poder tomar camino hasta Kanto con rumbo a Carmín.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un joven moreno de ojos chocolate había recién llegado a Ciudad Carmín. Sus ojos se veían hinchados, se veían totalmente cansados de no haber podido dormir, ya que él no quería perder ni un solo segundo para poder ir a Isla Trobita y pedirle perdón a Misty por aquella pequeña riña, a lo que no podía darse el lujo de ir a dormir. Solo que cuando su vista se posicionó en los muelles al único barco que empezaba a desembarcar, corrió para averiguar si podía usarlo para partir a la dichosa isla, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle al capitán sobre aquel trato, pues una figura femenina que apareció en cubierta con todo su equipaje a un lado y de larga cabellera roji-naranja se asomaba sonriente de ahí para luego dar un salto frente a aquel chico, dejándolo perplejo y confundido por su repentina llegada.

- ¿M-Misty? ¿E-Eres tú? - preguntó Ash aún paralizado por la sorpresa de la pelirroja.

- Así es. Soy yo, y antes de que me digas por qué estas aquí, déjame decirte que la canción que me dedicaste anoche me hizo reflexionar sobre todo lo que nos paso - le explicó sonriente mientras lo envolvía entre sus brazos aún con aquella pícara sonrisa que a él lo hipnotizaba.

- _"¿Pero cual canción?"_ - se dijo a sí mismo. De tonto iba a preguntarle si con eso le ayudo a que ella volviera de Isla Trobita, a lo que solo dijo un - ¿S-Sí la escuchaste?

- Por supuesto, ay, no sabía que pudieras ser tan romántico - le dijo sonriente en un tono retador.

- O-Oye, puedo serlo a veces - respondió ofendido mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

- Bien, lamento decirte eso, y más aparte... Siento huir de esa forma por aquel pleito tan tonto que tuvimos y lamento también haber continuado con el pleito de aquella forma - le dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a él, ocultando una sonrisa de victoria por ganarle en su confesión de aquellos sentimientos que tenía dentro de ella.

- ¿S-Sabes? También lamento haber empezado esa discusión en primer lugar. Fui un completo idiota. Espero me perdones - le dijo él apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Misty con una voz de suplica al oído de ella.

- Claro que te perdono, eres mi idiota y te amo mucho - le respondió sonriente mientras hundía sus labios contra los de su amado Ash -. Si no fuera así, no estaría aquí para decirte lo siento primero.

Ash quedo confundido por el significado de hacerlo primero, pero intuía que si preguntaba, solo habría otra discusión, así que omitió aquello.

- Y yo a ti Misty. De todas formas, eres mi pequeña Gyarados pelirroja - le respondió depositando otro beso sobre sus labios que deseaba tanto tenerlos junto a los de ella y que también extrañaba morder - ¿Volvemos al gimnasio para pasar esta disculpa a un nivel diferente? - propuso él con un tono pícaro en su voz.

- Por supuesto, pero primero tengo que descansar, salí muy de noche de Isla Trobita y no he dormido en el camino.

- Te tomo la palabra - respondió sonriente y emocionado debido a que un buen descanso era lo que necesitaba después de aquella odisea de una noche para llegar al muelle.

- Y más te vale que que sea así de aquí en adelante. ¿Entendido?

- Por supuesto- respondió sonriente mientras le abrazaba su cintura para partir al centro pokémon -, y si volvemos a pelearnos por una idiotez como esta... - no pudo terminar de mencionar aquella frase pues ella le interrumpió con un beso.

- Yo seré la primera en disculparse. ¿Captas?

- S-Sí. ¿Mi amor?

* * *

Por otro lado, en Pueblo Paleta, una señora castaña se encontraba tarareando aquella misma canción para empezar el día, pues sabía que un nuevo día se estaba marcando para su familia.

* * *

**Red20: **Bueno, espero que te haya gustado esta historia y también espero que les haya gustado a los demás lectores que tuvieron el tiempo de leer este pequeño one-shot que hago de esta parejita. Como sea, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.

A sí, y en caso de que quieran saber cual era el pleito entre estos dos. Clásica lógica de crianza pokémon. Ash pensaba que los Pikachu y los Marril no pueden tener huevos por lo pequeño que es Marril, aparte de ser un poco menor que Pikachu y ser una pre-evolución de Azumarril, y Misty le decía que sí podían tener huevos.


End file.
